1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an output apparatus and a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
A known current output DA conversion apparatus is provided with a plurality of current sources connected in parallel to a plurality of output ends, and switches which current sources are connected to output ends according to data input thereto. This DA conversion apparatus switches the output current by switching current, and can therefore achieve high-speed response.
With this DA conversion apparatus, however, it is difficult to accurately set the current of each of the plurality of current sources, and so precise operation becomes difficult. Furthermore, this DA conversion apparatus may house an AD converter to calibrate the current sources, but this increases the circuit size.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H07-147541    Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 6,473,015    Patent Document 3: U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,784